


Jeongyeon’s Birthday

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Girls in Love, Summer, Swimming, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much, but it's a little something. I'm not sure if this is decent, I apologize if it's not..





	Jeongyeon’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but it's a little something. I'm not sure if this is decent, I apologize if it's not..

It's summer, so it's definitely hot. It's lucky for them that they, have two weeks of relaxing. Since their workplace is closed, so they were enjoying the cool air inside. Jihyo had a few ideas in mind, while Jeongyeon was occupied. She went through their music collection, for the perfect mix. Before going to change into her bikini, once she was done. It was only a matter of time before, she went back to her girlfriend. ”Come on let's go swimming,” the convenient part of that is the pool is next to their apartment. It fell quiet Jeongyeon didn't look motivated for anything.

But judging by the look on Jihyo’s face, was all it took so, she slowly got up and headed to their room. Putting on her bikini and, her favourite casual blouse. Within a few minutes they were outside, only slightly regretting their decision. It will be easy for them to have the pool to themselves, since the other residents are working or on holiday. Jeongyeon wasn't surprised when the music began, since the first song will always remind her of how they met. While she sat on the edge only putting her legs in, Jihyo was swimming around a little. 

Jeongyeon looked at her smiling happily, ”you always know how to make the moment perfect.” To that Jihyo smiled proudly before, swimming over to her. It was clear her smile suggested something, of course, Jeongyeon wondered what it could be. A few seconds later Jihyo was quick to, jump up and kiss her. Before moving away all the while giggling, Jeongyeon couldn't help but giggle as well. She was quick to remove her shirt, before getting in completely. For a little while they enjoyed, the feeling of the cold water. It was about ten minutes later, when Jihyo was out of the water.

Suggesting ”we should dance” Jeongyeon laughed, a little at the way she said it. Of course, she wasn't at all surprised. As she climbed the stairs, ”but its too hot” a few moments later. She was being pulled closer ”I think I can persuade you,” before she had a chance to ask how. Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss it was perfect. As they held each other they started to dance a little, it didn't matter what song it was. Soon enough they were in their own little world, so they barely noticed their friends. Until Nayeon proudly stated ”looks like the party has already started.” 

They all laughed a little before, moving closer to give Jeongyeon a group hug. It was quiet for a few moments before, ”I need to breathe” Momo stuck by her side. ”It looks like your little party is missing something,” the tables to the side which were usually empty. Were now covered in food, a few of them put a few decorations up. They almost didn't notice Mina was missing, until the music changed. It was a lot more rock ’n’ roll, and it showed that it's always good to have fun friends. It wasn't long before Jeongyeon was pulled into the pool.

She ended up laughing a little as she stood up, Jihyo watched their friends as Mina, and Nayeon danced. As Momo, Chaeyoung and Dahyun, jumped in the pool. She couldn’t help but smile, before jumping in again. The song changed Dahyun decided to try, and dance in the water only to end up splashing everyone. Including the birthday girl who instigated a water fight, which didn’t last very long. Jeongyeon sat on the steps and relaxed, it was only a manner of time before they started to eat, and have something to drink. As the day became a little cooler.

They headed inside, it quickly became clear that they, wanted to this party to be better than last year. Despite seeing how content Jeongyeon, looked beside Jihyo. Mina had been busy coming up with an idea, "I think we need to go out." Of course, they looked at her like she's crazy. "I'm serious we should head, to one of the clubs." It did take some convincing before, they were motivated at all. Once the sun had gone down, it wasn't that bad. They first headed to get a cake, so they could sing an embarrassingly public version of 'happy birthday.'

Naturally, Jeongyeon loved every moment. Despite being a little embarrassed, then it was off for some dancing. Jeongyeon and Jihyo proceeded, to be in their own little world as they danced. It didn't matter that they were in a crowd, on the dancefloor it also didn't matter what song it was. Nayeon tried her best to get the DJ to take a request, of course, that took some convincing. In the end, he played it along with the message, "here's a song for the birthday girl." Their small group of seven cheered, as the song got most a little energized.

It was good for a while, it was no surprise that in the end. They went and did their own thing, Jeongyeon and Jihyo slowly headed home. The last they seen of their friends, Momo and Chaeyoung. Were flirting with the bartenders, Mina and Nayeon were busy dancing with a couple of guys. And Dahyun was pretty much entertaining herself, either way it was a fun evening. 


End file.
